


This is why we can't have nice things

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bummed out, Everything important breaks, F/M, Total klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: No matter what you do something always gets broken or lost. Are you cursed?





	This is why we can't have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt "This is why we can't have nice things."

Every damn time you bought or got something nice it always wound up broken or missing. The expensive bottle of whiskey you bought Dean for his birthday? You dropped it as you tripped over a curb at the liquor store. The reading tablet you wanted to surprise Sam with? Somebody stole it out of your car while you were in another store. The flannel the boys had gotten you as a surprise gift for no reason? Ripped apart by a fucking werewolf the first day you wore it. The last straw though was when you somehow managed to knock over your favorite coffee mug onto the floor of the kitchen.  Ceramic pieces of the white mug went everywhere and it actually brought tears to your eyes. It was your favorite coffee mug since it was the first one you had bought yourself and you weren't even sure if they made them anymore.

 

**"This is why we can't have nice things,"** you mumble to yourself as you kneel down to start picking up shattered remains of ceramic. 

**"** What on earth are you talking about?" Sam asks before he kneels down to start picking up the mess with you. 

 

"I'm cursed Sam," You let out a sigh just as you accidentally place your hand in a shard of the broken ceramic "We can't have nice things because I always end up breaking them."

 

"You are not cursed" You heard the voice of the elder Winchester come from the doorway "I never want to hear those words come from your lips ever again." 

 

"I am too. Everything important I touch gets broken." You didn't even care that your hand was bleeding. 

 

"Listen to me." Dean crouched down next to you as he lifted your bleeding hand to inspect it. "Stuff breaks. Shit like that happens but you are not cursed. Klutzy maybe but not cursed."

 

All you could do was smile at the man in front of you. After helping you to your feet, Dean lead you to the kitchen table while Sam dumped the remains of the broken ceramic into the trash. It would be easy to replace the mug. Once Dean sat you down on the chair Sam brought over the first aid kit. No matter what they had to do they would prove that you were not cursed. 


End file.
